


a reintroduction

by realbutnotsopure



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, a reunion, takes place during da:i - Freeform, they are both nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realbutnotsopure/pseuds/realbutnotsopure
Summary: A parted, once lovers, King Alistair and Warden-Commander Tabris meet again at a ball several years later. A slightly confused lord introduces them to each other. They play along.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So Alistair and Tabris used to be lovers until Tabris made Ali king, and then they both felt bad about continuing their relationship, bc of Anora, so they broke up.

 As soon as Tabris forgot, and managed to convince herself that it wasn’t _so_ bad, a royal gathering would appear and a few minutes in, Tabris would regret her every choice leading up to the moment. 

The ball itself was beautiful, no doubt, with candles lighting every corner of the room. Despite it being a chilly autumn day, the room was warm, filled with talks and polite laughter. The music itself had both a calming and elevating energy and Tabris slightly moved her hips to it. If you ignored the Game and its untrusting and foul participants, the ball could be enjoyable. But as soon as a noble, and of course a _human_ noble, talked to her, Tabris barely managed to force a smile.

 The Orlesian lord who had been chatting with her, with an accent she’d barely understood, appeared at her arm again. “Warden-Commander, let me have the honour of introducing you to another great pride of Ferelden.”

 Tabris downed her glass and let herself be led across the room, taking the time to clear her head and manage a polite smile. The lord came to a stop and she almost walked into him.

 "Ah,” the Orlesian lord said. “ There he is.”

 Tabris looked up and yes, there he was. The King of Ferelden looked very good for his age and Tabris suddenly felt both anxious and overwhelmed. A part of her wanted to turn and run away while she still could, another wanted to cry or laugh. Cry because she hadn’t seen him in so long and laugh, because the situation that was about to happen was ridiculous. The rational part of her wondered why the smiling lord at her side didn’t know that the king and the Hero of Ferelden had been quite involved. She glanced at him and he smiled politely back. Perhaps she’d forgotten to tell him that part. While she was having a slight panic of what to do, the Orlesian Lord took word.

 “Your grace, may I introduce you to another magnifique hero here, the Warden-Commander.”

 Alistair turned and for a moment, they simply gazed at each other. Then Tabris curtseyed and Alistair immediately followed, bowing his head with both confused and amused eyes. Her chest ached a bit a sight of him and her stomach hurt with all the different emotions she was feeling. She chose amusement.

 “Your majesty,” she exclaimed, putting a hand to her chest. “It’s an honour.”

 Alistair’s eyes glittered as he played along, smiling at her. “The honour’s all mine. Warden-Commander? Despite common knowledge, I myself was a warden once.”

 Raising her eyebrows, “Oh? Then I’m afraid you’ve stolen all my conversation starters.”

 “I’m sure you can think of some.” Another lord appeared at Alistair’s side and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and turned back to Tabris. “I’ll give you some time to think about it. We must talk later.”

 She bowed her head as he walked away and when the Orlesian lord at her side smiled expectantly at her, she simply sent him a look and went back to the champagne table.

–––––

 The King approached her again, with a bunch of lords and ladies in his follow. He put his hand on her arm and addressed his followers. “The Warden-Commander of Ferelden.”

 And just like that, the people who had sneered at her and looked disapprovingly at her ears and height, smiled and bowed before her. Anger fueled in her stomach and she couldn’t bring herself to smile back. Alistair seemed to sense this as he turned to her and said,”I’ve heard some stories about you. I heard you killed an Archdemon?” 

“Oh, well. It was in my way,” she replied, shrugging. “I heard you became king soon after.” 

Alistair nodded. “And we never met… How is that?”

“A mystery for the ages.”

His followers chattered on and Alistair suddenly became more solemn. “Maker, it’s good to see you.”

“Alistair,” she sighed. “Well, it’s been a while.”

“Quite a while,” he replied and subtly glanced around to see if anyone was listening. “Are you close to finding a cure?”

He smiled while asking her, and laced his hands together, acting as if they were having polite small talk. She did the same. “Closer, but I might be entirely wrong. Wouldn’t be the first time.”

 He chuckled, “Like when you thought Morrigan wouldn’t betray us. Or thinking putting me on the throne was a good idea.”

 “Morrigan didn’t betray us. And it seems that making you king was one of the best decisions I’ve ever made for Ferelden.”

 “You certainly gave up a lot for Ferelden,” Alistair said in a tight voice. But before Tabris could think of what to reply, or what he meant, or what it meant that he said it, the king smiled and raised his glass in parting.

\--–––

It became a game,the two of them acting as if they’d never met before around people, but the moment they were alone, or as alone as you could be in a room filled with people, they would joke around and talk about the recent changes in their lives.

\--

“May I have this dance, my lady?” Alistair asked, offering his arm.

 “I thought you were married,” Tabris replied, her hand already in his. Alistair led her to the dance floor.

“Ah, well. Don’t tell my wife.”

They twirled on the dancefloor, and being so close to someone who once had been the one she loved above all else, Tabris felt a bit overwhelmed. Alistar’s hands were as warm and steady as they always had been and when their eyes met, Tabris asked. “How is your wife?”

 “She’s well. She’ll be happy to see you, I believe,” Alistair replied, twirling her once. “You’ll be coming back to Denerim soon I hope, I miss our little talks.”

“I will,” she said, looking at her feet and focusing on her steps. She looked up. “That is, after checking in with our children first.”

“Yes, how are the Wardens?” Alistair replied. 

“They’re about to be yelled at for messing with Corypheus.”

“I heard the Inquisition stopped that from going too far,” Alistair said. 

“Yes. We should thank them, send the Inquisitor a gift basket.”

“ _Thank you for saving the world_. We could have used one back in the day.”

She snorted, “We’re old, Alistair.”

He laughed. “I for one, am quite happy not to be the one who has to save us all. Once is enough for me.”

The song ended and Alistair bowed his head. “You’ll always have a place in Denerim.” A lord stepped forward and took Alistair’s place and despite longing in her chest and a tired body, Tabris kept dancing.

\--

“It seems I must take my parting, Warden-Commander.” Alistair said, but then hesitated. He took a step closer and Tabris put her glass down.

Alistair swallowed and then looked her in the eyes and said with a breathy voice. “I- I just. I miss you. Still. After all this time I still miss you like crazy.”

Tabris raised her eyebrows, “Ten years? That’s quite pathetic.”

Alistair chuckled, “Tell me about it.”

Tabris glanced down at her feet and back up. She stretched her back and smiled like he just said something funny and replied, “I miss you too. But… I’ll be back soon.”

“You better. I’ll have cakes and cheese ready for our meals and talks in the middle of the night.” A pause. “Goodbye for now, Kira.”

“Goodbye.”

It was first when Alistair turned away that she noticed that they were being subtly watched and examined closely by the entire room. Alistair seemed to notice the same thing, for when he turned around and addressed her again, his eyes glittered and his voice was a bit louder than before. “My lady,” he said, taking a step closer and kissing her hand. “You never told me your name. What may I call you?”

With a glint in her eyes, she replied. “Call me Tabris. Good night, your Majesty.”

“Good night, Warden.”

  
And watching his back as he left the room, with both love and grief and longing in her chest, she only laughed.  

**Author's Note:**

> there’s no way that the gang in da:o didn’t notice and make fun how after everyone asked for the warden’s name, they call them “warden” in the next sentence.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed<33
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR Y'ALL


End file.
